Bladesong Missile Boat
The Bladesong Missile Boat is a People's Liberation Army Missile Boat and only naval assault vessel featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Bladesong is used as a patrol boat by the PLA to patrol its sea territory. The Bladesong can fire a barrage of missiles and in that sense is comparable to the Crocodile Gunboat. Though unlike its Venezuelan counterpart the Bladesong is much heavier in armor and armament, its missiles hit a lot harder and are driver operated. The missiles the Bladesong fires are orange, have two bow and two stern fins, are probably anti-ship missiles, unfortunately they cannot be programmed or lock on to hit specific targets. The missiles have an arched trajectory and are relatively hard to aim due to the almost useless Anti-Air or Anti-Tank type targeting reticule. The Bladesong is armed with one frontal turret with double 25mm cannons with a radius of almost 270º, a rear double 20mm anti-air cannon and of course its missiles; the gunners are not exposed. This boat is the only drivable boat with armor of type 3 and has the most 'health' out of all drivable vehicles, only a 25mm armor penetrating round or greater will be able to damage it but it will take a lot of firepower to sink it. It is slow to move and maneuver. Consider it as the naval equivalent of a Super Heavy Tank. In the Allied Nations contract to retrieve CIA pilot, co-pilot and destroy the CIA plane parts, there will be a Bladesong with a JAM diamond docked on the north side base of Isla de Margarita, west of the apartment buildings and parking lot. The Bladesong is first seen when the player completes the "Jungle Cruise" contract course for the PLAV, Chinese soldiers, seamen and a Bladesong will be present on the final checkpoint. After the AN and Chinese invade Venezuela, Bladesongs are commonly found in the waterway between Chinese Controlled territory and the Shanty Town's side, a few of these can be seen patrolling the waters around and South of the waters around the Isla de Margarita and the rivers south of Cumana. The Bladesong Missile Boat cannot be purchased. Tactics The Bladesong is very good at destroying helicopters by using its rear 20mm, if a helicopter gets in front, the Bladesong will fire its missiles (one impact will destroy any type of helicopter but chances of hitting are low). The missiles are very poor against ground targets due to the fact that the missile lock on reticule is the same as an AA missile or ATGM, yet it does not lock onto anything and has the characteristics of wandering off. Even if aiming the missiles is hard, they can still be effectively used to demolish large targets in just a few hits, which is particularly useful for contract target buildings. The missiles can even sink the Dynasty and Alamo class missile destroyers with relative ease. The double large radius 25mm cannon turret located at the front can be used to defend against other boats or infantry and vehicles on land but it can often be a challenge to hit fast boats. The Chinese Seamen onboard can be killed for the SMGs they carry. Since the boat is heavily armored, it makes it very hard to destroy unless the player is willing to use a lot of rockets or airstrikes. Even with a heavy helicopter it will take some time and weaponry to sink it. Instead try killing the very exposed driver, killing the crew as they exit, this does not destroy the boat but it completely stops the threat. A Fuel Air RPG detonation can blow the boat up. The Bladesong can be crewed by three AI giving an impractical overlap of control between the gunner and driver over the front 25mm. When hostile and boarded, the gunners will exit their positions to shoot at the player. It takes 30% damage from sea mines, the highest damage tolerance of all mobile vehicles. Real Life The Bladesong is an Osa class missile boat. This ship was produced by the Soviet Union; however it has been exported to at least a dozen countries including China. In real life, this ship fires only four anti-ship missiles unlike the thirty two seen in the game. Gallery Bladesong Missile Boat Front Quarter.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Rear Quarter.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Front.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Left Side.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Right Side.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Rear.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Top Front.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Top Rear.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Missile Bays Open.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Missile Bays.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Bridge Controls.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Front Deck.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Rear Turret.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Interior.jpg Bladesong Missile Boat Chinese Flag.jpg Trivia *This is the first Chinese vehicle the mercenary will encounter in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames *This is the strongest vehicle the player can drive, taking up to three shots from a Diplomat Heavy Tank and four sea mines to sink it *A very rare glitch can cause two Bladesongs to 'fuse' together making a 'Siamese' Bladesong Related pages *Crocodile Gunboat *Freedom Patrol Boat Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Boats Category:People's Liberation Army Category:Jammers Category:Type 3 Armor vehicles